


Presents and Visits

by Create



Series: Life: As true as it can get [2]
Category: Glee, Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create/pseuds/Create
Summary: Blaine gets a special present after one performance and Kurt is confused.





	Presents and Visits

Ian was always someone who held his promises. No matter what it took him, he always tried to stick to the words he said. And this very character trait leaded him to the situation he was now approaching. 

Ohio was never a state he liked so much. It was not the area, more the people. Or better said one person whom he disliked here a lot. Or even better described hated.

His brother was not an easy person and would never be but that is not the reason he is here right now. He shook his head at the thought of his brother. The reason is the performance of his nephew Blaine which he looked really forward to, to be honest. 

Blaine was only one of his many nephews and nieces but by far one of the most talented. He simply was made to be on the stage. He had charisma and an amazing voice which lead him to be the lead vocalist of his high school club. 

Ian had since the beginning a strong bond to his nephew. Blaine had it never easy with his parents and so Ian became his mentor, his uncle to look up to although he may be absent quiet a lot. Ian always tried to encourage him no matter what happened because he knew exactly how it was to feel out of place just for being who you are. 

So, this lead Ian now to his place in a theatre right in the back and so he waited for the show choirs to appear on stage and perform. The clubs were nice, nothing that was not extraordinary but that was to be expected. To be honest, he was no fan of this singing and dancing around. It simply was not his, but for Blaine, he tried to be at as many performances as possible. To support him and to talk to him later about that boy who seemed to be special in his life. 

And now started the performance he waited for far too long. As always, Blaine blew the audience away. He was simply in his element and everyone could see that. As the song ended, started a completely different melody, sadder than before and suddenly Ian understood why Blaine was so blown away by Kurt. He clearly could be mistaken for an angel with his voice. And Ian knew without thinking a lot that these two boys will end up together and spend the rest of their entire life with each other.

Shortly after the performance did his phone ring. He answered it, but already knew that there is a new job on the way. But he decided to do one single thing before leaving. 

 

*****

 

Back in the dressing room Kurt and Blaine where the last to leave. 

“We did a good job on stage, even if we didn’t win.” Said Blaine, as he put the last things away which their teammates have forgotten to put in the places where they belonged. 

“I know but, I wanted to win, so... Hey what’s that?” Kurt took a feather and a piece of paper from Blaine’s place. It looked really nice, but he did not understand the language or what this feather could mean. 

Blaine looked up and his eyes widened. He knew without thinking that this was from his uncle. He went the few steps to Kurt and took both things in his hands.

“Blaine, are you ok? What is this?” Kurt started to get worried over the reaction of his boyfriend, yes boyfriend, who always seemed to be so put together with a smile and never ever in this stage of being.

“I ... uhm... Yeah.” Was all Blaine managed to say.

“So, care to enlighten me about this mysterious thing here?” 

“It’s from my uncle. He saw me perform but was not able to stay until the end because of his job.” Blaine said with a smile although Ian had to leave.

“And so, he leaves you a feather? OK... What’s on the note?” Kurt was still curious but honestly, who’s uncle leaves such messages? He really has to talk with Blaine about his family because they seem to be interesting. He has not met his parents yet, but they seem to be always away from home and he has a brother which he never mentions and let’s not forget this uncle who leaves feathers as messages. What is going on in this family?

“It’s a symbol he told me many years ago and it has somehow a really special meaning to both of us. It’s difficult to explain. Sorry. And the letter... the letter is simple a message to me.” Blaine looked up into Kurt’s worried eyes for the first time since getting those fingers in his hands. 

“So, I don’t need to be worried about a crazy uncle who leaves freaky messages?” Kurt said with a frowning look.

“About Ian? No, not at all he’s... he’s just... him. You need to get to know him to understand him.” Was all Blaine said as he packed those two things with a huge smile away, as they were the most important things in his entire life.

“Ready to leave?” Kurt Just nodded and took the hand of his boyfriend.

 

****

 

“I hope this is really important, otherwise I might kill you.”

“Sorry Ian, but we really do need your help here in L.A.” Don knew Ian’s kind of humour and smiled as he talked to one of the best men he knew in this job.

“I see. I’ll be there in a few hours.


End file.
